


[Fandom stats] Largest fandoms, January 2018

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [87]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: The biggest fandoms on AO3 -- overall and per media type -- in  Jan 2018.





	[Fandom stats] Largest fandoms, January 2018

**Author's Note:**

> These are less polished than a lot of my stats -- more lists/raw data and fewer graphs. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr:  
> [Top fandoms by media type in 2018](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/169406481154/hi-you-were-very-helpful-in-providing-me-with)  
> [Top fandoms overall in 2018](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/169453089734/a-visual-follow-up-to-this-post-paging)  
> 

@carrochan asked: 

> Hi, you were very helpful in providing me with info on fandomstats - and I've been having lots of fun with it. But, how do you get the data for all fandoms? For example, you have a list of most popular fandoms as of Feb 2017. Would it be easy to pull a new report as of now, and how?

Hey!  I write scripts to scrape data from AO3 – including from the pages that list all the fandoms within a given media category.  In fact, just today I wrote a script to more easily get the top N fandoms off of AO3.  :)  I want to eventually make it easy for anyone to do that on fandomstats.org, but we’re not quite there yet.  I can share my python script with interested individuals, in the meantime.

Here are the top fandoms for each category, and overall (minimum size 1000 fanworks).  I’ve removed most of the umbrella fandoms like “Sherlock Holmes - All Media Types,” or “Actor RPF,” but a few may have crept in:

TOP FANDOMS OVERALL (with num fanworks)

    1. Supernatural 174767  

    2. Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 156267  

    3. Sherlock (TV) 100782  

    4. Teen Wolf (TV) 89180  

    5. The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 87866  

    6. Captain America (Movies) 53371  

    7. One Direction (Band) 52641  

    8. Star Trek 48507  

    9. 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS 47281  

    10. Doctor Who 46284  

    11. Homestuck 44362  

    12. Haikyuu!! 42649  

    13. Once Upon a Time (TV) 36387  

    14. Original Work 36236  

    15. Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 35949  

    16. Voltron: Legendary Defender 32930  

    17. Glee 31995  

    18. Merlin (TV) 29401  

    19. Doctor Who (2005) 28870  

    20. Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 27620  

    21. Naruto 27103  

    22. Dragon Age: Inquisition 27051  

    23. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) 26274  

    24. Thor (Movies) 26200  

    25. Buffy the Vampire Slayer 25713  

    26. Hetalia: Axis Powers 25700  

    27. Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 25535  




Continue to read category breakdowns – e.g., top movie fandoms.  Note that this is according to AO3′s categories, and some fandoms appear in multiple categories, so you might see some that seem out of place (e.g., Doctor Who is in Books & Literature as well as more expected categories, because there are some Doctor Who books).

TOP FANDOMS: Anime & Manga

  1. 1) Haikyuu!!: 42628  

  2. 2) Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan: 35940  

  3. 3) Naruto: 27090  

  4. 4) Hetalia: Axis Powers: 25691  

  5. 5) Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime): 25512  

  6. 6) Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball: 17558  

  7. 7) Free!: 14697  

  8. 8) Miraculous Ladybug: 12334  

  9. 9) 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia: 11437  

  10. 10) One Piece: 10462  




TOP FANDOMS: Books & Literature

  1. 1) Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling: 156166  

  2. 2) Doctor Who: 46269  

  3. 3) Doctor Who (2005): 28859  

  4. 4) A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin: 23266  

  5. 5) The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien: 11869  

  6. 6) Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan: 10525  

  7. 7) The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien: 8978  

  8. 8) The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare: 8920  

  9. 9) The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien: 8666  

  10. 10) James Bond (Craig movies): 8213  




TOP FANDOMS: Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels

  1. 1) Homestuck: 44369  

  2. 2) Voltron: Legendary Defender: 32868  

  3. 3) Marvel (Comics): 22125  

  4. 4) Marvel 616: 18821  

  5. 5) Avatar (TV): 13332  

  6. 6) Batman (Comics): 12796  

  7. 7) Miraculous Ladybug: 12334  

  8. 8) Gravity Falls: 12061  

  9. 9) Transformers Generation One: 11630  

  10. 10) Smallville: 9353  




TOP FANDOMS: Celebrities & Real People

  1. 1) Supernatural RPF: 16187  

  2. 2) Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF: 14731  

  3. 3) Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF): 12250  

  4. 4) Football RPF: 11705  

  5. 5) Hockey RPF: 8803  

  6. 6) The Lord of the Rings RPF: 4519  

  7. 7) Motorsport RPF: 3957  

  8. 8) Historical RPF: 3558  

  9. 9) Game Grumps: 3423  

  10. 10) Formula 1 RPF: 3302  




TOP FANDOMS: Movies

  1. 1) Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling: 156165  

  2. 2) The Avengers (Marvel Movies): 87838  

  3. 3) Captain America (Movies): 53350  

  4. 4) Star Trek: 48498  

  5. 5) Star Wars Sequel Trilogy: 27550  

  6. 6) Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015): 26235  

  7. 7) Thor (Movies): 26182  

  8. 8) Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies): 24326  

  9. 9) X-Men (Movieverse): 20765  

  10. 10) Iron Man (Movies): 18562  




TOP FANDOMS: Music & Bands

  1. 1) One Direction (Band): 52636  

  2. 2) 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS: 47181  

  3. 3) EXO (Band): 17640  

  4. 4) My Chemical Romance: 13404  

  5. 5) Johnny’s Entertainment: 9380  

  6. 6) Fall Out Boy: 8841  

  7. 7) 5 Seconds of Summer (Band): 8572  

  8. 8) Twenty One Pilots: 7884  

  9. 9) SEVENTEEN (Band): 7785  

  10. 10) Panic! at the Disco: 7161  




TOP FANDOMS: Other Media

  1. 1) Homestuck: 44369  

  2. 2) Original Work: 36207  

  3. 3) Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies): 24326  

  4. 4) Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF: 14731  

  5. 5) Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF): 12250  

  6. 6) Star Trek: The Original Series: 8410  

  7. 7) Professional Wrestling: 7425  

  8. 8) Red vs. Blue: 7146  

  9. 9) World Wrestling Entertainment: 6723  

  10. 10) Welcome to Night Vale: 6388  




TOP FANDOMS: TV Shows

  1. 1) Supernatural: 174699  

  2. 2) Sherlock (TV): 100766  

  3. 3) Teen Wolf (TV): 89156  

  4. 4) Star Trek: 48498  

  5. 5) Doctor Who: 46269  

  6. 6) Once Upon a Time (TV): 36373  

  7. 7) Glee: 31992  

  8. 8) Merlin (TV): 29396  

  9. 9) Doctor Who (2005): 28859  

  10. 10) Buffy the Vampire Slayer: 25709  




TOP FANDOMS: Theater

  1. 1) Hamilton - Miranda: 13709  

  2. 2) Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: 3636  

  3. 3) Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz: 3111  

  4. 4) Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil: 2385  

  5. 5) Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &; Paul/Levenson: 2127  

  6. 6) Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken: 1368  

  7. 7) Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &; Rowling: 989  

  8. 8) Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &; O'Keefe: 822  

  9. 9) Shakespeare - History Plays: 737  

  10. 10) The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez: 674  




TOP FANDOMS: Video Games

  1. 1) Dragon Age: Inquisition: 27061  

  2. 2) Final Fantasy: 24727  

  3. 3) Overwatch (Video Game): 21086  

  4. 4) Undertale (Video Game): 20248  

  5. 5) Mass Effect Trilogy: 14664  

  6. 6) Fire Emblem Series: 11982  

  7. 7) Dragon Age II: 11523  

  8. 8) Final Fantasy XV: 11016  

  9. 9) Shin Megami Tensei Series: 8691  

  10. 10) Dragon Age: Origins: 8363  





End file.
